Can't fight the moonlight
by JayCee
Summary: Remus ist es leid ein Werwolf zu sein... Lest seine Gedanken dazu hier.


****

Autorin: JayCee   
**Feedback:** CharmedWillow@yahoo.de   
**Inhalt:** Remus denkt über sein Leben nach...  
**Disclaimer:** Die vorkommenden Personen und Orte sind geistiges Eigentum von J. K. Rowling.   
**Kommentare: **Kritik und Anregungen wie immer bitte an die oben genannten Emailadressen. Danke dafür im Voraus. 

Natürlich freue ich mich auch wenn ihr hier reviewt. ;)

****

Can't fight the moonlight

Traurig saß Remus Lupin in seinem Zimmer und starrte aus dem Fenster in die verschneite, winterliche Landschaft.

Seitdem er als kleiner Junge von einem Werwolf gebissen worden war hatte sich sein Leben schlagartig geändert.

Nichts war mehr wie es zu sein schien und er hatte sein Leben sehr umstellen müssen.

An Vollmond musste er sich einsperren, würde wohl nie eine eigene kleine Familie haben können und musste immer aufpassen keinen anderen Menschen zu verletzen oder in Gefahr zu bringen.

Seufzend öffnete er das Fenster und atmete die frische, kalte Luft ein.

Warum musste das gerade ihm passiert sein?

Er streckte seine Hand aus und fing eine paar Schneeflocken auf die vom Himmel fielen.

Schnell schmolzen sie in seiner warmen Hand und bildeten dort eine kleine Pfütze.

Er atmete noch mal tief durch bevor er das Fenster wieder verschloss und sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch setzte.

Doch er konnte sich nichtmehr konzentrieren, unruhig lief er in seinem Zimmer auf und ab.

Wie ein eingesperrter Wolf...

Remus stockte.

Er musste sich sofort mit irgend etwas ablenken.

Er wollte nicht dem Trieb nachgeben müssen einfach nur zu Laufen.

Irgend etwas musste ihm doch einfallen.

Schnell setzte er sich wieder an den Schreibtisch und versuchte seine Beine ruhig zu halten.

Remus Lupin, der beliebte Lehrer hatte mit der Zeit gelernt sich nach außen hin ruhig und verständnisvoll zu geben, aber innerlich schrie er öfters auf.

Innerlich wollte er laufen.

Weit weg laufen und sich nicht mehr daran erinnern müssen was der Vollmond aus ihm machte.

Eine Bestie.

Ein Monster.

Einen Werwolf.

Niemand wollte etwas mit so einem Wesen zu tun haben.

Niemand wollte sich mit so einem Tier anfreunden, geschweige denn einlassen.

Und niemand würde ihn je lieben können, mit allem was er war, mit allem wie er war.

Im Grunde wollte er auch keinen damit belasten.

Er würde der Frau die er liebte niemals zumuten wollen sich ständig um ihn zu kümmern nachdem er sich wieder verwandelt hatte.

Er war stark und würde es auch aushalten allein zu bleiben.

Eine Heilung gegen das Werwolf sein gab es nicht, dass wusste er und er würde lernen müssen endlich damit klarzukommen.

Er würde es endlich akzeptieren müssen, wie es auch die anderen Werwölfe taten.

Aber das konnte und wollte er nicht.

Er wollte nicht aufgeben, er wollte lieben und wieder geliebt werden.

Er wollte endlich eine Frau küssen, sie in seinen Armen halten und lieben.

Er wollte einfach nur glücklich sein.

Und wieder fragte er sich warum ihm dieses Glück nicht vergönnt bleiben sollte.

Warum er stets so traurig war, innerlich traurig war.

Nach außen hin war er immer der nette, freundliche und gutgelaunte Lehrer auch wenn es für ihn eine Lüge war.

Wie konnte er denken Freunde zu haben wenn doch keiner wusste was er war.

Wer er war?

Und vorallem wie er war.

Er verstand sich ja selbst nicht mehr.

Er hatte doch Freunde gehabt, drei großartige Freunde die ihn mit allem akzeptiert hatten.

Nur hatte er sie jetzt auch verloren.

Zwei waren gestorben und einer hatte sie verraten, war nach Azkaban gekommen um seine gerechte Strafe abzusitzen.

Remus vermisste oft die alten Zeiten.

Er vermisste oft das Gefühl von Geborgenheit was ihm selbst die Marauders nicht hatten geben können.

Remus Lupin wollte auch einmal schwach sein.

Er wollte sich auch einmal ausweinen können, jemanden haben der ihn verstand, für ihn da war und sich nicht über seine Tränen amüsierte.

Er wollte liebe geben und empfangen.

Innerlich war er noch immer unruhig.

Er wusste das er einen Feind hatte und nie gegen ihn ankommen würde.

Einen Feind der ihm sein Leben ruinierte.

Ein Feind mit dem es Remus nicht aufnehmen konnte.

Das Mondlicht.

The End


End file.
